


Swallowed in the Sea

by ashsparagus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Threesome, but no smut so, but that's not a problem, larry if you squint really hard, zaniam - Freeform, zayn loves niall and liam, zayn/niall/liam - Freeform, zniam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashsparagus/pseuds/ashsparagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is in love with both Niall and Liam. But Liam's in with Niall and Zayn as Niall is in love with Zayn and Liam, so it's not really a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swallowed in the Sea

Zayn often felt as though he was drowning.

He was in the closet when he was placed in a group with four gorgeous boys. Harry and Louis were good looking, sure, there was no denying that. But then there was Niall and Liam.

Niall **and** Liam.

Zayn couldn't decide which one he was attracted to more. The dark haired boy soon came to learn that he didn't have to either, because when it came to Zayn, Niall, and Liam they were all perfectly comfortable spending time together. Just the three of them. Alone.

He was out to his family and closest friends when Zayn's band had finished their second world tour. But there was still that invisible undertow pulling him down when it came to Liam and Niall. It was like his feelings weren't going to let him survive. He'd be dead before he would even be able to figure out what exactly he was feeling.

They were cuddly with each other, obviously. Even after Zayn came out they were still cuddly. And Liam didn't give up on snuggling with his two favorite boys when Niall came out either.

They flirted constantly, according to Louis and Harry. And the band as well. All three of them flirting. Each one with the other two. Suggestive things, too.

So Zayn decided it couldnt be just friendly feelings he held for Liam **and** Niall.

Then there was the dream. The dream that held him against the sand at the bottom of the ocean and wouldn't let him come up for air.

It was a domestic dream, which was probably strange for a single twenty year old guy to have.

Whatever job Zayn had in this dream allowed him to be home at 4:30 in the afternoon. Maybe he didn't have a job at all, who knows. The dream wasn't very clear, except for about one thing.

Niall came home, dirty from his job. He had smears on his hands and face, and Zayn giggled and shoved him away when the blonde tried to kiss his husband, or boyfriend, or, whatever.

Liam came home in a full suit and tie, carrying a briefcase. He kissed Zayn **and** Niall, so that's what the dream was clear about, that whatever Zayn was to Niall, Niall was to Liam, and so was Zayn.

All of them. Together.

 

*****

 

Niall called Zayn Bambi.

"Becasue you have pretty eyes, beautiful eyes, Bambi," He said.

Then he would turn around and call Liam Lovey.

"Because he's so, you know, Lovey," Niall said. "He loves a lot."

Liam enjoyed this (Niall and Zayn, and Niall's stupid nicknames) far too much to be straight. And Zayn knew this because he knew everything about his boys. (Wasn't it dumb of him to say that? They weren't his boys, not really. They couldn't be. Not Niall and Liam.) It truthfully just made things more complicated because: Was Liam straight? Did he feel the same as Zayn and Niall? Did Niall feel the same as Zayn? Did Liam want Niall as much as Niall wanted Zayn as much as Zayn wanted Liam as much as Niall wanted Liam as much as Zayn and Liam wanted Niall and Zayn?

It was complicated, being in love with two people at once, loving two people equally, having a Bambi and a Lovey.

Louis didn't question it when he walked into Zayn's hotel room to find the three of them napping, limbs entangled, on the king bed.

Harry didn't question it when he walked into their dressing room to find a shirtless Niall being tickled by a shirtless Liam and a pantless Zayn.

There weren't moments of jealousy either. If Zayn let Niall finish his breakfast muffin when the boys had to wake up at 5:00 in the morning and Niall kissed Zayn's cheek and said "Thank you, Bambi" Liam would just stare at them with tired, fond eyes.

It made Zayn feel like his skin stung, like his lungs were buring with salt water. Like he was drowning.

 

****

 

There was a day, or a morning when Zayn woke up in Liam's flat. He was in Liam's bed, under Liam's sheets that smelled like Niall laying on his back with Niall's head on his chest, and Liam's arm stretched across torso to reach Zayn's. He let himself fall back asleep, because it was too perfect to ruin.

He awoke again, hours later and realized that he was alone. It broke his heart maybe a little or a lot he didn't really take time to find out. Zayn got up to search the apartment for Liam and Niall because he was missing their presences equally so. Zayn found the boys in the kitchen making eggs and toast. The Blonde One said, "Good morning, Bambi, Baby."

And The Brunette One grabbed Zayn by the waist and kissed his cheek. After, he didn't let him go, and instead kept Zayn plastered to his side.

Niall just gazed at the pair with fond, blue eyes.

Zayn felt like his boys weren't really beautiful boys with beautiful voices, but instead fourteen foot tall waves coming to take his life away. And Zayn felt like maybe that wouldn't be so bad.

****

They were having a night out as they so often did. Louis and Harry were off god knows where doing god knows what with god knows who. Zayn, however, wasn't too concerned about them.

"Zayn, please," Liam breathed into his ear. He was almost drunk.

"Bambi," Niall whined. He was two beers past drunk. "Dance with us."

Zayn didn't dance. His boys knew that, but they didn't care.

"No," Zayn insisted.

"Fine," said Niall.

"We'll just dance without you," Liam spoke. He then grabbed The Blonde One's hand and led him to the dance floor. They were at the edge of the mass of people so they were still in Zayn's range of vision.

Seeing his boys pressed up against each other, Liam's front to Niall's back, watching them grind turned Zayn on to say the least. Like he had never seen anything hotter in his life, and he really hadn't.

The dark eyed boy stood up from his bar stool and pushed passed a few club-goers to reach the pair.

He was right there, standing right next to them and they just kept grinding. Zayn decided they knew what affect they were having on him when Niall turned around and said into Liam's ear: "Lovey, I think Zayn wants to dance too."

To which The Brunette One replied: "I have a better idea."

And then there was a hand in each of Liam's, and a cab home, and very enjoyable night.

It's safe to say Zayn was being swept away in the current of Niall and Liam all at once. 

 

****

Zayn woke up alone once more, and he couldn't understand why this kept happening. Why did he keep finding himself in Liam's bed?

He remembered all of last night. The dark haired boy remembered the taste of Liam **and** Niall, the feel of them inside and out. He remembered their lips on his skin and his skin on their lips, and it made his breathing funny when he thought for too long, made him dizzy.

It made him feel like he was drowning.

Then Zayn was scared, like, maybe Niall and Liam weren't in bed with him because they didn't want him.

So Zayn pulled himself away from Liam's sheets that smelled of Niall and put on boxers, then sweatpants that he was sure weren't his, then a Three Days Grace T-shirt. Walking down the hallway outside of Liam's bedroom towards the kitchen he could hear voices.

And they turned out not to be voices but giggles and whispers and kissing shared between Liam and Niall. The Blonde One was sat on the granite countertop with The Brunette One in the middle on his legs. Zayn felt his heart swell and then drop down to his stomach, and all of the sudden he felt so sea sick that he thought he was going to vomit right then in there.

How could he be so in love with Niall **and** Liam?

Zayn often felt as though he was drowning. Now more than ever.

His first thought was to get the hell out of there, so he turned and ended up running into the wall, because God forbid Zayn breathe anything but sea water.

"I think Bambi's up," He heard Liam say. Niall laughed in reply, and Zayn could hear someone padding over to where he was curled up on the ground, eyes squeezed shut.

"Zayn, Love, are you okay?"

If anything Zayn wanted Liam to leave him the hell alone, but of course, not really. Zayn needed Liam as much as Liam needed Niall as mush as Zayn needed Niall as much as Liam needed Zayn.

"I- I just- you and Ni are just so- I'm so in love with you both," The dark haired boy stumbled through his sentence.

Niall's bright laughter rang through the room. "We know, Bambi," He said. Liam grabbed both of Zayn's hands and hoisted him off the ground. "You told us more than once last night."

The Brunette One rested his arms around Zayn's waist. "And we have a question for you."

"Will you be our boyfriend?" Niall blurted out.

"Ni!"

"I'm sorry, Lovey," The Blonde One cooed, walking over to the pair, wrapping an arm around each of them. "I just couldn't wait."

Zayn still couldn't believe this was all happening. "B-boyfriend? Like, to both of you?"

Both of his boys nodded, looked at each other, and then back to him.

"Of course I'll be your boyfriend," the dark eyed boy answered. And for the first time in a long time he felt like he was floating. Like he could breathe because there wasn't a choice, or worrying, or confusion.

It was just Niall, and Liam, **and** Zayn.


End file.
